Secret
by Kuroki94
Summary: this is kagami x masako pairing... I don't know how to tell.


**Prologue **

**Hello everyone, this is my second story. Firstly I want to tell something very important, that is… my grammar is terrible suck so I suggest who don't like please don't read. Now let me tell you all about this story, this story is about what happen after winter cup final between Seirin and Rakuzan. Seirin is the winner and the pairing will be... jeng jeng jeng that will be secret for now until you read.**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Ok let's the story started.**

**Info **

"…"- talking

'…' – thought/phone call

_**Kagami Apartment**_

There someone who has two toned deep red-and-black hair sleep topless on the bed. That person is Kagami Taiga who sleeping peacefully after came home late because Seiren basketball club make celebration after win in Wintercup final against Rakuzan. Kagami wake up from sleep when his cell phone ringing hit ear. He reaches the cell phone and flipped open to see who call. His eyes open wide when he seen the name on the screen and immediately wake up fully on the bed before his thumb push button and began speak.

'Hello! Kagami?' the female voice coming from a cell phone.

"Yes."

'How are you?'

"I fine, just a bit sore after enter 'zone' for too long… So why you call me anyway?"

'Oh straight to the point, well… are you free today?'

"Let me see first."

'…'

"I free today, why?"

'You really are idiot, don't you?'

"Stop saying that and tell me already." Kagami seem bit angry by that comment.

'I just want to go out with you and only 'we'.'

"Ok I promise, meet me around 10 a.m. o'clock near bus stop."

'O~K~!' a female voice ended with sing song voice.

Then he stop the call and started move from the bed, his hand grab the towel before go toward parlour. When the doors are open, he sees Alex, his coach walk out from shower room naked. Alex senses someone nearby and sees Kagami standing front his bedroom in surprise. Alex greet him and say morning like was nothing when he seeing her naked body. Kagami grab Alex clothes, perform meteor jam dunk at her using her clothe.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHE!" Kagami roar.

"Jesh stop doing that technique I teach you on me."

"THEN PUT SOME CLOTHE."

*several minutes later*

Kagami come out from the kitchen while holding plates contain breakfast for him and Alex, he had to cooked because Alex told his cooking more delicious than her. Kagami cant reject when she give him a puppy eyes look. Both of them eat silently after Kagami finish serve breakfast on coffee table.

"Alex can you look over house today!?" kagami asked her coach.

"Huh? Why of sudden." Alex asks her puppy curiously.

"I want to somewhere today."

"Can I follow!?"

"No, I just want somewhere alone today."

"Moh if you say like that, but for exchange please buy me a souvenir."

"Ok I promise."

After finish breakfast, Alex takes the dish and told Kagami just go already she will wash dish so he do not have to worry. So he go inside his bedroom to fine suited clothe date, Alex don't know about this. What he wear is dark-blue jean and white T-shirt had 'game on' word on it with a dark sweater.

_**Yosen High**_

There three remain Yosen main basketball player Himuro Tatsuya, Wei Liu and Murasakibara Atsushi after their two senior will be graduation from school soon. Those three still waiting for they coach to show, because this is first time their coach make them late before Himuro phone ringing.

"Hello! Ah coach."

'Ah Himuro, tell everyone today practice is cancel.'

"Ok I will inform everyone, but why of sudden, coach!?"

'My mom sick so I have to take care her for a while.'

Click. Himuro ended the call. He told everyone the practice got cancel before dismiss. Wei and Murasakibara look at her friend like them need to know what happen, he begin to explain to them.

"So coach have to take her sick mom, huh." Wei asked.

"I hungry." Murasakibara said.

"Well I guess we should go somewhere to eat, I kinda hungry too." Himuro said.

_**Near bus stop**_

There are elegant woman with raven black hair, wearing purple blouse,age around 35 – 40 years old waiting for someone. That person is no other than Masako Araki, Yosen basketball coach. Looking at her watch, almost 10 a.m. o'clock and that person still don't come yet. Speak of devil he appear on her sight, that person is Kagami.

"Hi.. *huf* *huf* sorry.. I late."

"It ok, you came right on time." She said with small smile.

"huuufff… huuu… so cant we go now?" he take breath before asked.

"Yeah."

**Ok now done, I don't know how to say. I look there not many fictions about kagami and this manga only had a few female in the end it ended with many yaoi. So I choose this pairing maybe I the first person make this pairing.**

**Please read and review.**

**Sayonara until now.**


End file.
